


Страшнее

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Multi, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: — Очень занимательное занятие. Возьми лучше книгу.





	Страшнее

**Author's Note:**

> пвп без порно
> 
> бета - Валевский.  
> для WTF Deathstroke 2018

— Выглядишь нервным, — Аделин улыбается, укладывая голову Билла к себе на колени.

— Чушь.

Билл не нервничает ни капли, он не чертов девственник на первом свидании, и с чего бы вообще, просто это… Неловко.

— Шшш, — Аделин запускает пальцы в его волосы в тот же момент, когда Слэйд с нажимом ведет ладонями по бокам. Приподняться, чтобы притянуть его ближе, ответить на прикосновения, Аделин Биллу не дает, мягко удерживая. Демонстративно.

— Очень занимательное занятие. Возьми лучше книгу, — бормочет Билл, легко целуя кончик ее пальца, когда Аделин гладит его по губам. — Уверяю, участвовать в процессе куда интереснее, чем наблюдать.

Смешок Слэйда и его взгляд на Аделин слишком уж выразительный.

Билл жаждет послать к черту их обоих невыносимо долгую секунду, но забывает об этом, когда Слэйд целует Аделин, расстегивая верхние пуговицы на своей рубашке.

— Уверен, — Слэйд щурит ярко-голубые глаза, переводя взгляд на Билла и наклоняясь чуть ниже к нему, — мы сможем это наглядно продемонстрировать. Позже. А пока… Неужели ты хочешь отказать даме, Билли? Всегда думал, что ты чертов джентльмен. Или ты боишься? Не боишься войны, а того, что кто-то увидит, как тебя трахают — боишься?

Тело отзывается на его слова — и прикосновения ладоней, плавно скользящих от шеи до низа живота, по бедрам, сквозь одежду, — куда острее, чем Билл ожидал. Еще острее, чем обычно. Его эта ситуация возбуждает до дрожи, что отрицать очевидное, но... Но.

— Наверное, все дело в том, что вы двое — страшнее любой проклятой войны?

«И я не боюсь, что за чушь», — договорить не удается, «и…» тонет в поцелуе, когда Аделин накрывает его губы своими, мягко массируя кожу головы, и Билл просто сдается, отвечая и закрывая глаза.

— Подними руки, майор.

От командного тона Слэйда вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки.

Вместо того, чтобы дождаться, пока Билл выполнит приказ, Слэйд сам заводит руки ему за голову, задирает водолазку, стаскивает ее до запястий.

— Вот так. Лежи смирно.

Билл чувствует себя чертовски открытым уже сейчас — взгляд Аделин, изучающий, будто она видит его раздетым первый раз, этому только способствует. Прикасается она так же, будто изучающе. Легко, почти щекотно ведет по груди кончиками пальцев, ниже, до края ремня, и снова наверх, мягко давит, едва царапая пресс ногтями, легко сжимает сосок.

— Ты, кажется, хотела наблюдать.

— Это что, ревность? — Аделин смеется.

— Любовь к правилам. Желание устроить шоу. Что тебе больше нравится, — Слэйд жмет плечами, — Так что тебе больше нравится?

— Второе.

— Если вы не в курсе, я прекрасно слышу вас обоих.

— О, прости. Я отвлекся.

Слэйд мажет губами по его шее и прикусывает кожу на ключице, расстегивая ремень и молнию на брюках. Стаскивает их, тянет ниже боксеры, оголяя самый низ живота. Сжимает возбужденный член сквозь тонкую ткань, вырывая у Билла короткий выдох, а потом прослеживает пальцами красноватую полоску, оставшуюся на коже от резинки. Аделин — все так же гладит по волосам, перебирая пряди. Успокаивающе, почти нежно.

— Кстати, я давно хотел проверить, — прерывается, чтобы провести языком по шраму на груди, — сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы заставить тебя кончить на моих пальцах... Майор.

Последнее слово Слэйд выдыхает Биллу в самое ухо, почти шепотом, и Билл почти ненавидит его и его вкрадчивый, ласковый голос. В первую очередь за то, что осознает, насколько хочет больше, чем поцелуи и легкие прикосновения, и за то, что слишком отчетливо представляет пальцы Слэйда в себе.

— Катись к черту, Слэйд.

— Ты становишься предсказуемым. Стареешь, Билли, — Слэйд смеется, коротко и хрипловато, и растягивает губы в усмешке, которую Билл все же успевает увидеть, прежде чем Аделин закрывает ему глаза теплой ладонью. — Но, что ж, в таком случае, у меня есть идея получше.


End file.
